


If you loved me, there wouldn't be a choice!

by Cookiejuice



Series: Cookiejuicedesu Ask Box fic prompts [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: I did a silly, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice
Summary: Tumblr Ask Box Fic with the prompt ''If you really loved me there wouldn't be a choice!'' , Tendershipping





	

It’s been a week and Bakura’s at his wits end. Ryou still refused to talk to him more than was absolutely necessary. He tried alot of things to get into his former host’s good graces. He attempted to do laundry [Putting the temperature to high, causing one of Ryou’s favourite shirts to shrink two sizes], he made breakfast [The bacon looked, and probably also tasted, like coal. But hey at least he tried! Darn modern equipment], Vacuum cleaned the entire house [Getting tangled up in the cable, falling down the stairs and breaking the vacuum in the process] and even did groceries! [Okay that steak was way outta budget, but sometimes you just need good meat okay]. Bakura sighed, he couldn’t even for the life of him remember what started this whole ordeal. Must’ve been something big, if Ryou’s still ignoring him. He stretched out on the couch he was currently lying on, when an idea popped into his head. Taking his coat in the process, he got of the couch and walked out of the door, a very teeny small smirk on his face.

Ryou sighed as he looked out the window, his chin in his hand. He knew he was being silly. Heck, Honda had even teased him saying he acted like ‘A fucking middle school girl’, before Anzu hit him with her history book. But still, he and Bakura have been together for a long time, hell, they even shared a body together for years! He should know things like these by now! He sighed again. _‘Then again, I am being ridiculously childish about this. It’s not that big of a deal, I’m just making it so because of my ridiculous expectations’_. He got interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a commotion from outside the classroom.  
‘’I don’t fucking care if I’m not a student! Let me the fuck in or I will walk over your naked body to do so!’’, an all too familliar voice shouted. A few seconds later, the door to the classroom opened violently, revealing a slightly breathless Bakura holding.. was that a flowerboquet?? Ryou swallowed when his darker half made his way to his desk.  
‘’I don’t know what I did, but it was probably something stupid’’, Bakura said then put the bouquet on Ryou’s desk. They were purple Hyacinth’s, Ryou noted looking from the bouquet to Bakura. ‘’Look, whatever it is, I’m sorry. Please stop ignoring me, it’s boring not hearing your annoying voice’’, The former spirit mumbled, scratching his chin in obvious embarrasment.

Ryou sighed and put his hand on his boyfriend’s arm. As Bakura looked at him, he smiled softly. ‘’It’s fine, I was being silly. I should have know that you’d have difficulty choosing’’.  
Bakura arched an eyebrow, ‘’Choosing? Choosing between what?’’  
‘’You know, between getting me a Stephen King book or the new Fifty Shades’’, Ryou couldn’t help but giggle softly at Bakura’s dumb founded face.  
‘’That was what this was about??? About me not knowing which fucking book to choose for you?!’’, He almost shouted.  
Ryou’s face became serious again. ‘’Well if you really loved me, there wouldn’t be a choice. You should know me well enough to know that I don’t want to be near that abomination called Fifty Shades’’.  
Bakura looked at him with his mouth wide, and the most dumb founded expression on his face. ‘’You’re kidding me’’, he groaned. ‘’Do you have any idea what you put me through this past week?!’’.  
Ryou shrugged. ‘’Well I planned to talk to you again the day after, but I liked that you actually picked up chores in a way to please me’’. He grinned. ‘’Even if you suck at them’’.  
Bakura let out an exasperated sigh. ‘’Well.. Anyway.. Keep the flowers. I..I’ll be going now. See you at home’’, he mumbled and made way to walk out of the classroom.

Ryou could hear him muttering to himself even as he dissapeared into the hallway. He silently snickered to himself.  
Sometimes it was too much fun to pick on his boyfriend.


End file.
